


Adultery 2.0

by Lestire_Iillas



Category: The Crucible - Miller
Genre: I'm gonna be honest this is kinda badly written, M/M, PWP, Trans Male Character, apparently proctor Doesn't Feel That Bad About Adultery because here we are, hale is binding safely btw, if there is some sort of afterlife punishment I'm getting it, maybe hints of plot, so read at your own risk??, sorry not sorry Arthur Miller, trans Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lestire_Iillas/pseuds/Lestire_Iillas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The excuse is that Proctor is a little delirious and full of adrenaline from the events of the night. Hale is there, and willing (very, very willing). They give praying a bad name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adultery 2.0

_“Proctor, I cannot think God be provoked so grandly by such a petty cause. The jails are packed - our greatest judges sit in salem now - and hangin’s promised. Man, we must look to cause proportionate. Were there murder done, perhaps, and never brought to light? Abomination? Some secret blasphemy that stinks to heaven? Think on cause, man, and let you help me to discover it. For there’s your way, believe it, there is your only way, when such confusion strikes upon the world.” Mr. Hale then turned to Giles and Francis, going to lay a hand on their shoulders where they sat, before thinking better of it. “Let you counsel among yourselves; think on your village and what may have drawn from heaven such thundering wrath upon you all. I shall pray God open up your eyes.”_

Just as the minister had nearly reached the door, he found his way blocked. John Proctor’s voice rumbling deep, and he easily could have forced his will with their difference in frame - the farmer’s musculature to Hale’s short and practically delicate stature. “Wait.” He did. “I know that you wish only to see justice done, and that you would see the innocent freed.”

“Aye. That has been my aim since I first arrived.” Hale’s voice shook, “There is much at work here, much that our mortal eyes must be blind to should we not seek it out. I would aid you, John Proctor, in these things.”

Proctor’s mood seemed to be steadying, in light of all that was happening. “Stay a while, will you? In this hour when allies and companionship are what I need most, will you stay, minister?”

Hale was still for a moment, and then met Proctor’s eyes, “If you wish it, I will stay. Would - would you like to pray with me?”

“Aye, for a time.” Proctor looked to the two men at his table, “Leave us Francis, and you, Giles.”

“We’ll speak tomorrow, then, shall we?” Proctor nodded, seeming far away as Giles spoke and supported Francis with one arm as they left. “Good night, then.”

Mary Warren looked from Proctor, to Hale, and back, and then mumbled a faint, “Good night, minister,” before going back up to bed.

Hale barely dared to raise his eyes above Proctor’s feet. The man was close to him, his breathing hard and the only human sound in the night. “I’m so sorry, John.”

“I don’t want to talk about her.” Hale looked at him truly then, struck by the fire burning behind his eyes. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you. To confess, really.”

When Hale was quiet, swallowing and twitching an eyebrow up at their close proximity, Proctor continued, “I have not been faithful to Elizabeth. I turned from her, and it has caused us both a great deal of pain. Just this last winter, I sinned gravely.”

Hale knew that he should have asked other questions first, but with the way Proctor looked at him when he said it, most coherent thought flew from him. “Why tell me this?”

“We all have our secrets, John. I was hoping I could trade one of mine for one of yours.” Proctor’s hand skirted close to where Hale was steadying himself on the table.

“Aye, who among us has not sinned?” Hale’s eyes fluttered to Proctor’s mouth, and the way that the man lunged for him when he said that, gripping his waist with the hand that wasn’t suddenly entwined in Hale’s own. The minister knew that he should, by all accounts, have tensed up and frozen, or at least pushed the other man away, when he felt rough lips and thick stubble press to him, when he was begged silently for entry, but instead he sighed and let himself be lifted onto the table where his legs dangled for a moment, his loose-buckled shoes dropping to the floor, before deciding to rest at the farmer’s hips.

He pulled away from the kiss for a moment, reluctant in the heat that began to seep away the second he did, “I have a secret, John, and I think you might like this one.”

“Oh, what is it?” Proctor’s right hand slid down to Hale’s crotch, and found…

“You’re not going to find a cock down there.” Hale was unbuttoning his trousers, keeping the (slightly ridiculous, but nonetheless attractive) ruffled shirt fully done up. Slipping out of them and his tights and undergarments, Proctor’s eyebrows raised.

“I’ll admit, this isn’t what I expected.”

“Disappointed?”

“Not in the least.” With a confident smile, Proctor dropped to his knees, hands working to splay the minister’s thighs, and he buried his tongue in the man’s cunt. Hale let out a high-pitched noise of surprise and _want_ and leaned back, resting on his elbows and letting his head tilt back. Proctor felt the man’s legs hook behind his head and Hale’s long-fingered hands dug into his hair.

“Proctor… Just higher… Yes, there - ” Hale had to bite down a loud shout on his lower lip, while the man between his legs put everything he had into stimulating that one place that was driving the minister mad. With every flick of Proctor’s tongue, he sent involuntary tremors down the man’s legs. “Oh, Proctor… John, I’m close.”

Hearing that, Proctor pulled back, holding Hale’s hips in place to prevent any relief he could have gotten. Then, the minister began to _beg_ , “Please, please, I’ll do anything, let me finish. I want you. I need you inside me. Proctor, please, just do something…”

And, how was John Proctor supposed to say no to that? He fished his cock out of his trousers, pulling his shirt over his head and moving Hale’s legs to secure around his waist. He pushed an experimental two fingers into Hale’s ready and trembling body, to pull them out completely soaked. He could hardly wait, besides, his cock hard and aflame. Proctor penetrated him carefully, at first, slowly sinking into the tight, wet, wanting heat until he hit the end of the man’s passage. Hale was panting, his muscles contracting and releasing around Proctor.

He leaned forward, lifting one knee to the table to give him leverage, and whispered into the minister’s ear, “I can feel your heartbeat.”

And then he began to fuck John Hale. It could have almost passed as gentle, Proctor’s movements shallow and slow, but there was a ragged desperation in him that had Hale moaning and throwing his arms around the man’s neck as if holding on for his life. Proctor laid him down on the table by forcing him back with insistent kisses, leaning his whole body into a thrust that shook the minister, and holding himself up with one flat palm on the wood by Hale’s head.

Proctor’s angle changed like that, and he moved faster with every passing moment, pulling out almost entirely before slamming back into Hale, sending shockwaves up the minister’s torso. Proctor smiled into the kiss, reaching down between them to rub his middle finger mercilessly into the same little nub that he’d been playing with before. In response, Hale bit Proctor’s lip, his eyes squeezing shut with the force it took not to scream.

Once he’d recovered from the initial shock of sensation, with Proctor still pounding into him, Hale placed his head in the crook of the other man’s neck, “Don’t stop. Don’t you - ah - _dare_ stop.”

Suddenly, almost unexpectedly, Hale was keening and tightening around Proctor, and the farmer knew he’d come from the way he went practically limp afterwards. With the vision of the minister’s eyes glazed, of him flushed and panting, Proctor could no longer hold back. He mounted him like some great beast, his urgency and savage ferocity building. Proctor was reduced to his most animal components, knowing nothing other than their joining, his cock but an angry red instrument to fill the man beneath him.

With a feral cry and the sound of his testicles hitting Hale’s thighs, his cock lodged in the man’s cunt as far as it could possibly go, Proctor spent himself. He coated Hale’s passage with his white seed, grinding inside to milk out every drop.

When he finally slipped his cock out, Hale simply lay there, looking dazed and well-used. He stood there, simply watching, and felt himself growing hard again. He took himself in hand, lazily pumping his cock into interest. Hale’s eyes went wide at the sight, a shiver running through his body along with a little cant of his hips. Almost laughing, he asked, “Was once not enough for you?”

Proctor smiled, confident, running his free hand up the inside of the minister’s semen-stained thigh, “Would you have me again?”

Hale nodded immediately and enthusiastically, “Why don’t we take this somewhere more private than your dining room?”

**Author's Note:**

> god who knows if I'm going to post any more of this filth


End file.
